


Calming Kinzie

by Sir_Skullian



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroat, Dominance kink, Double Penetration, Face Sitting, Hand Job, Kinzie in Control, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Spit Roast, Squirting, Swallowing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, face fuck, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Skullian/pseuds/Sir_Skullian
Summary: No matter what the Boss and Johnny Gat do, Kinzie seems like she’s about ready to burst with anger, snapping at her co-workers and sending Matt Millar to the infirmary. In an effort to protect the crew from potential disaster, The Boss and Johnny make it their mission to help her out.
Relationships: Johnny Gat/ Male Boss/ Kinzie Kensington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Calming Kinzie

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me a while to write, but I'm happy with howi t came out. Please enjoy!

Kinzie’s fingers practically slammed down on the keyboard with each keystroke as she typed code for the Simulation, grunting with frustration anytime she had to rewrite a section of code or something didn’t seem to compile right. Something was clearly bothering her, but not matter what the rest of the Saints tried she just wouldn’t offer up any reasons or explanations. It was really starting to piss him off.

It’s one thing when Kinzie is pissy and mean to the crew; she’s known to have outbursts and talk down to like Shaundi or something, but she was getting surprisingly more violent as of late, even for her. Just the other day she put Matt Millar into the infirmary, which normally isn’t out of the ordinary for her, but she did it in a way that was almost too graphic, even for the Saints. The Boss felt like he’d had a lifetime of nightmares about the whole ordeal, and it had happened just the other day…

So, with no other options left, The Boss decided the only thing he could do was confront her about this herself. But the Boss isn’t stupid; he didn’t get to be the Leader of the Third Street Saints by being a moron, and certainly didn’t get to be the Leader of an intergalactic crime syndicate by accident. It takes smarts, and so the Boss, in an effort to save his own skin, brought along the toughest guy he knew as backup.

Johnny Gat was more than willing to help. He’d seen what had happened to Matt Millar, and so he figured what was best for him, the Boss and everyone else on the ship, was to get Kinzie to calm the fuck down. The two of them brainstormed for a good thirty minutes before they figured it would be better to just go in, see if they could find out what was wrong, and try to help out as best as they could. So, naturally, they downed a few shots, slapped each other a few times to hype themselves up, and made their way to the bridge.

As they approached the bridge, Keith David was leaning against the rail, rubbing one of his arms. “You two planning on going in there?” he asked in his signature baritone voice.

“Figured someone’s gotta have some balls around here to try and deal with this mess,” the Boss stated, striking a confident pose. Johnny just laughed beside him.

“Well, good luck with that,” Keith David said, stepping away and headed for the infirmary. “She’s started throwing things.”

The Boss and Johnny exchanged a look, shrugged, and made their way forward. Immediately as the doors opened, an alien pistol came flying towards them, barely missing smacking Johnny in the face as it clattered harmlessly onto the ground behind them.

“Yo, Kinzie, what the fuck?!” Johnny shouted. “You could’ve hit one of us with that!”

“Shut the fuck up, Johnny!” she shouted back, pulling out another pistol and leveling it in his direction. “You two fucks can just turn right around and leave me alone!”

“Uh, no we can’t!” The Boss stated, holding his arms up in a manner that communicated she should calm down more than him surrendering. “You’re on the Bridge, Kinzie. You know, the place we need to be to fly the fucking ship!”

“You morons can’t even fly this thing so what’re you complaining about?! Just go away and let me work on the damn Simulation in peace!”

“What’s with you, Kinzie?” Johnny asked, holding his arms up in a similar fashion to the Boss. “You’re usually not this hostile towards any of us except Matt Millar…”

“I’m fine!” Kinzie shouted, lowering the weapon. “I’m just busy coding all those stupid, sexy things you perverted fucks want into the Simulation, and it’s not taking like it should and what’s worse is there’s nothing about what you want that I would enjoy so I’m fucking frustrated and pent up and I want to fucking snap! Doesn’t help that while I’m cooped up in here making this shit for you assholes all day, you’re all too busy just fucking Shaundi or Asha or even fucking C.I.D. to even give me the time of day!”

Johnny turned to the boss. “Really, Boss? You fucked that beep-boopin’ dodgeball?”

“Hey now! That was one time and C.I.D. came onto me!”

“Well was it at least worth it?”

“C.I.D.’s a surprisingly selfless lover, actually. Wasn’t expecting that...or the thing that he did with his antennae…”

“Just shut up!” Kinzie shouted, and both of them stood very still. “I’m sick of being looked over everyone else around here just because I don’t have a nice set of tits or a big round ass or whatever else you fucks are into. And based on some of the shit you want programmed into the Simulation…you guys disgust me!”

“Look, Kinzie, if this is about you not feeling appreciated-“

“No Boss!” Kinzie shouted. “I’m NOT appreciated! I’M the one who got everyone out their simulated nightmares that Zinyak stuck us all in. I’M the one who helped you to have superpowers in there and did all the backdoor stuff to help take down Zinyak! And not once have any of you fucks even HINTED at thanking me with some physical attention! Just a stupid pat on the back while you all went on to just fuck each other day and night! At least when Oleg was still around, I could get some attention, but now no one’s so much as touched me in months, let alone by any sexual means!!”

Johnny and the Boss looked at one another. “Geez, Kinzie,” Johnny began, taking a cautious step forward. “Is that all that’s bothering you?”

Kinzie seemed to calm down a bit, slumping down into her chair and burying her face in her hands. “Oh GOD I’m just so tired of being treated like I’m only good for my tech support. Like, sure, I like doing that stuff, but I’m a human, for fuck’s sake! I need attention, I need love…I need to feel a hard, throbbing cock in between my legs every once in a while!”

“Well,” the Boss began, stepping forward and placing a hand on her shoulder cautiously. “We might be able to arrange something there…”

Kinzie looked up at him with a deadpan stare. “Are you seriously suggesting you’ll pity fuck me? I’d say I was touched if it wasn’t such an obvious ploy to get me to stop throwing shit.”

“I’m serious, Kinzie,” The Boss stated. “In fact, I think I’ll do you one better.” The Boss walked over and stood next to Johnny, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Me and Johnny’ll make you cum so much you’ll forget you ever had these felt pent up in the first place!”

“You sure about this, Boss?” Johnny whispered into his ear. “I mean, Kinzie’s cute and all, but…”

“It’s for everyone’s benefit. Besides, it’ll be a nice way to blow off some steam, wouldn’t you say?’

“Well, yeah, but I can also do that in the Simulation, and at least in there if I piss off a chick I’m bangin’ and they pull a knife on me, I can jack out and have an easy escape…”

“Come on, Johnny!”

“Alright, fine!”

They both turned back to Kinzie, who was just watching them intensely. “So, you two boys done with your little ‘Is she really good enough to fuck?’ talk yet?”

“Something like that,” The Boss deflected the question. “So…you wanna fuck, Kinzie?”

Kinzie looked the Boss up and down, then Johnny before sighing deeply. “Well, I doubt either of you will be as good, big or long lasting as Oleg was, but maybe together you’ll be halfway decent.”

“Gee, thanks,” Johnny stated.

“I promise you won’t regret this,” The Boss stated, helping Kinzie up.

“We’ll see about that,” Kinzie stated before motioning for Johnny to come over as well. They both stood in front of her now, and Kinzie reached into her pocket and grabbed a small device. She pointed it in between the two of them and pressed a button, and instantly both of their jumpsuits evaporated.

“Yo, what the fuck?!” Johnny shouted.

“Jesus, Kinzie! A little warning would have been nice!”

“Oh, shut up!” Kinzie shouted, stepping forward and grabbing hold of both of their cocks. “They were gonna have to come off anyways, so I just sped things up is all! Plus, they’re not gone or anything; they’re safely tucked away in a new pocket dimension I found in the Zin armory. When I’m satisfied, you can have them back.”

“Well ain’t that courteous of you,” Johnny joked.

“Now both of you are gonna shut up until I say otherwise,” she stated, pointing the device towards herself and clicking the button. Her jumpsuit evaporated into the device, and both the Boss and Johnny stood there for a moment taking in the sight.

No one on board had ever seen Kinzie naked; she was usually so reserved that she changed and showered in private. The closest anyone had gotten before was when Pierce had gone into the bathroom once while she was showering on a dare, but that ended with him developing temporary blindness and partial amnesia. No one was entirely sure how, since Pierce didn’t remember and Kinzie wouldn’t say, but they all took that as a clear warning sign to not try that sort of thing again.

Kinzie had an amazing body, with a nice set of tits, a cinched waist and a juicy ass. Her legs and arms were both lean but muscular, no doubt thanks to the intensive workouts she did every morning when she woke up. While Shaundi might have a nicer ass and Asha was an all-around more physically attractive person, both Johnny and the Boss couldn’t help but wonder how they hadn’t noticed her before.

“Damn, Kinzie, I-“

“NUH UH!” Kinzie slapped Johnny’s dick, who winced at the pain. “I said no talking! You want any of this,” she stated as she motioned towards her body. “Then you fucks are gonna do what I want! And I said no talking! Whichever one of you makes a noise first gets the punishment of watching the other one cum down my throat. Understand?!” The Boss and Johnny simply nodded. “Good.”

Kinzie pulled them both a bit closer to her, dropping to her knees with both their cocks erect and inches from her face. She looked up at the two of them with a smile, grabbing each one in her hands and stroking them slowly.

Her arms went to work, pumping slowly back and forth in rhythmic fashion. Both Johnny and the Boss’s face contorted, wanting to make a noise but also wanting to win, all while Kinzie‘s breath was hot on their flesh and her eyes shifted lustfully back and forth between them. Her breathing was paced well with her strokes, and both of the men even thought they saw she begin to smile as she picked up the pace a little.

“You guys like that?” She asked playfully, trying to bait them into talking. They both just nodded, but she kept going regardless. “Well I’m liking doing it. Neither of you stacks up to Oleg, but dammit if you aren’t bigger than I thought! I can’t wait to have these big hunks of meat inside of me…It’s been so fucking long since I had a good, hard cock pounding my sweet, tight little pussy.”

Kinzie continued to stroke them, switching things up a little and stroking them in an alternative fashion. Whenever her hand would move inwards on Johnny, it would move outwards on the Boss and vice versa. She was trying to get one of them to break, and she thought she might have a way to get them to.

As her alternating continued, she pulled them a little closer to her still so both their tips were nearly touching. She placed both the tips on either side of her mouth, sticking out her tongue and teasing both their tips as she moaned happily.

Johnny and the Boss were trying their best to hold back from making any sort of noise. Johnny was biting one of his fingers and the Boss was clenching his fists as hard as he could, but both of them were on the brink of letting a moan or groan escape their lips.

So when Kinzie decided to shove both tips into her mouth, Johnny couldn’t take it anymore.

“Jesus fuck, Kinzie!”

Kinzie let go of both, staring up at Johnny. “Looks like you lose, Johnny,” she said with a smile. “Now I’m changing up what I said from before; instead of watching the Boss here face fuck me and blow his load down my throat, I’m gonna sit on your face and you’re gonna lick my clit. Neither of you is allowed to talk still and you had better make me cum before he does. Otherwise I’ll just fuck the Boss for the rest of this little session of ours while you get to walk out of here completely naked. Is that clear?!”

Johnny looked a little disappointed, which wasn’t helped when the Boss just chuckled and shrugged. “Ugh, fine. I’ll eat some nerd snatch.”

Kinzie propped herself up as Johnny got into position behind her, laying down so she could sit on his face. She did so with glee, dropping down a little too hard and practically slamming his head against the ground. His expletives were muffled by her body, but Kinzie ignored them and looked up at the Boss.

“Well, Boss,” she stated, playing with her tits as she felt Johnny begin to work her pussy. “I believe you have a face to fuck…”

The Boss hesitated for a moment. “Now…when you say ‘face to fuck’…”

“It means I want you to grab my hair, shove your cock in and out of throat and fuck my face until you shoot your hot, thick cum down my throat! For fuck’s sake, I didn’t think I’d have to spell that one out for you!”

“Well alright then!” He grabbed hold of her hair, and in one swift motion shoved his rock-hard cock into her mouth and down her throat, keeping her lips at the base of his stomach. Kinzie gagged as her eyes rolled back into her head, but despite the lack of air the Boss thought he could see a smile on her face. Both the Boss and Johnny were learning that Kinzie liked it rough, something that the Boss at least had kind of already thought was true, and he was willing to indulge that side of her while he had some semblance of control.

Kinzie’s hips moved back and forth on top of Johnny’s head, who was diligently lapping at her wet cunt. He was determined to make her cum before the Boss did, and was using every trick he had to try and achieve that goal; nibbling the clit, tongue fucking, teasing her asshole and finger banging her rapidly and yet with precision.

Kinzie loved it all; the feeling of a cock violating her throat as her crotch and asshole were pleased gave her the greatest feeling of satisfaction she could have asked for next to having Oleg back, and she was rapidly approaching her orgasm when the Boss started to pound into her a little faster.

The Boss was very close to cumming, grabbing both sides of Kinzie’s head and pounding into her throat as fast as he could, Kinzie gagging loudly as she tried her best to get air whenever she could. Johnny felt him moving faster up top and began to move faster himself, sticking two fingers into her pussy, one in her asshole, and suckling on her throbbing clit as she moaned with glee from the added attention.

Before long, the boss was shoving himself deep into Kinzie’s throat, his hot load shooting directly down into her stomach. Almost to the second Kinzie was erupting herself, her violent orgasm causing her hips to shake wildly and her spray to cover Johnny’s face and sunglasses. Johnny took it in stride, lapping up her orgasm and sending more sensations of pleasure into her as she came.

When the Boss was done, he slowly removed his cock from her throat, finally letting her breath easy. She fell forward from a lack of oxygen, giving Johnny just enough room to move out from under her and grab a nearby towel to clean off his face. When she was recovered, she stood, snapped her fingers and pointed in front of her, Johnny and the Boss taking the hint and doing as they were told.

“Well, boys,” Kinzie begin, walking forward and gently slapping their faces playfully. “One of you got to cum, and the other got me to cum. But don’t think we’re done just yet.”

“Damn, Kinzie,” Johnny stated as she walked to stand in front of him. “Who would’ve thought you were so into getting down and dirty?”

“If you’d have asked it wouldn’t have been that big of a fucking mystery. Now here’s what’s gonna happen; You are going to lift me up and fuck me, while the Boss is gonna stand behind me and fuck my ass. Sound good to you two?”

“Wait, why does he get to fuck your ass?” Johnny asked.

“Because I want something nice to look at when I get double penetrated, you dingus.”

Johnny shot a shit eating grin at the Boss, who in turn just rolled his eyes as he took his place behind Kinzie. Kinzie looked up at him with a smirk.

“Don’t get too cocky, Johnny. It’s cause I like how I look, and your sunglasses make for good mirrors.”

It was the Bosses turn to shoot Johnny a wicked Grin, and Johnny just held up his arms in an expression of disbelief. Kinzie stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her up by her thighs and positioned himself at the entrance to her wet hole. The Boss grabbed a hold of her hips and positioned himself at her asshole, and when she looked at them both with a smile and nod, the two of them drove their cocks into her simultaneously.

Kinzie cries out with glee as she feels them drive their cocks into her to the hilt, the two of them taking a beat to let Kinzie’s body wrap around them. After a moment, Johnny is the first one to slowly pull out, the two of them then taking it in turn to move in and out so at least one cock is inside of Kinzie while the other one is being pulled out.

Kinzie’s mouth hung open as she breathed loudly and hotly onto Johnny’s shoulder, staring into his sunglasses at her own reflection and getting a little aroused by the sight of her slutty face enjoying two cocks pounding into her. The pressure and overwhelming sensation of her lower body being filled completely was driving her wild with pleasure, and she was close to orgasming again after only a minute or so of being fucked.

The boss, wanting to speed things along and please each of them at the same time, let Johnny take care of keeping her held up as his hands slowly made their way up her sides. Kinzie snapped out of her sex crazed daze when she felt his fingers gently touching her sides, giggling softly as the touch tickled her. But her mind returned once more to thinking about sex when his hands shot up suddenly, grabbing hold of her breasts and squeezing.

Kinzie threw her head back as she came once more, her orgasm spraying onto Johnny’s cock and pelvis as the two men thrust into her and held their position, letting her ride out her orgasm. As it came to an end her body went limp, slumping down on top of them as she caught her breath.

“You okay there, Kinzie?” Johnny asked, adjusting his grip on her legs.

“Y-yeah,” she stammered out, looking down at her breasts then to The Boss. “My tits are kind of sensitive, and you grabbing them drove me over the edge, that’s all.”

“Oh, is that so?” The Boss said snidely, looking towards Johnny. “Well how about we make sure those get treated nicely, hey Johnny?”

“I think I get what you’re throwin’ down, Boss.”

The Boss and Johnny began to pump into her slowly, the Boss adjusting his grip on her tits to expose her small, perky nipples. His grip adjusted upwards, pushing them up towards Johnny’s mouth, and with a tilt of his head down he took one of them in his teeth, nibbling softly on it while he let the Boss do most of the fucking.

Kinzie relished the attention, her hips moving slowly on their own to let The Boss’ cock move deeper inside of her as Johnny worshiped her chest. Her body was on fire with passion as she let the two of them utterly ruin her holes, enjoying Johnny’s playful bites the most.

“Oh, FUCK yes!” She shouted, tightening her grip around Johnny’s neck and pulling his head closer. “Bite my tits harder you fucking animal! Make me bleed for all I fucking care, just really get in there!!”

Johnny did as she asked, switching nipples to bite down on her right nipple hard. She cried out in pain and joy, feeling her sense of self drift further away as her mind clouded over. The Boss was now focused solely on cumming, ramming himself harder and harder into her tight asshole as his hands drifted back down to her hips to help him accomplish his mission.

Johnny was so focused on biting her nipples that he didn’t even register that he was close to cumming until Kinzie was screaming once more in his ear, spraying another round of her orgasm on his cock. His load shot deep into her, getting moved around inside her by the Bosses rapid thrusts, and Johnny let her nipples go so her could watch her cumming at the feeling of being filled.

“Fuck yeah, Johnny,” Kinzie stated. “You sure know your way around a set of tits.”

“What can I say?” Johnny stated smugly. “I loves me some tits.”

“You could not say that,” Kinzie stated bluntly, releasing him from her grasp as he pulled away slowly. His cock fell out of her as she let her legs drop to the floor, and once he was far enough away from her, she bent forward slightly, looking back at the Boss. “Hey Boss. Grab a hold of my legs. I want Johnny to fuck my face so I can taste my cunt on his cock.”

The Boss nodded, grabbing hold of her with ease and lifting her legs off the ground. Kinzie practically fell forward with how quickly he managed to do so, her face accidentally slapping against Johnny’s hard, cum covered cock. She took it in her hand as she looked up at him with a smile.

“Looks like it’s your turn to blow down my throat, Johnny…Let’s hope you taste even half as good as the Boss.”

“Oh, I can guarantee that,” Johnny stated, grabbing both sides of her face and shoving his cock into her mouth. Kinzie gagged with surprise as his cock entered her throat, Johnny holding it there for a moment. It moved only slightly within her as the Boss continued to fuck her asshole, and Kinzie’s eyes began to roll back in her head as she lost her flow of oxygen before Johnny slowly pulled out again.

She gasped for air noisily, coughing only slightly before Johnny thrust himself back in. He timed his thrusts inward to match the Boss’, both her holes being filled each time their rigid cocks moved forward. Johnny and the Boss began to spit roast Kinzie, holding her up in the air as the pounded themselves deep into her mouth and asshole, Kinzie’s fingers reaching up to tease her soaking wet clit.

The Boss began to move a little faster at one point, and Kinzie knew he was close to blowing. She wanted him to explode inside of her, but a part of her also wanted to be covered in his cum from behind, drenching her in his sticky substance as if he were marking her as his personal plaything.

But she knew better from the Boss’ history within the Simulation; he would cum inside of her, shoving himself as deep inside of her as he could, and it would be a load even bigger then when he’d cum down her throat earlier.

Kinzie tried desperately to communicate telepathically with the Boss, wanting him to shove himself into her pussy as he came so his cum would mix with Johnny’s, but she knew it wouldn’t happen. She rather conceded herself to her fate as she felt him speed up even more now, bracing herself for his forceful, massive load.

Within seconds the Boss was erupting, blasting streams of cum deep into Kinzie’s stretched out asshole. It was hot as it laced her inner walls, filling the void that wasn’t taken up by his cock rapidly. After only a brief moment his cum began to leak out of her asshole, and part of Kinzie though she could feel it rising up out of her stomach as Johnny still face fucked her.

When the Boss was finished, his breath ragged from having unloaded so much, Kinzie expected him to drop her legs to the floor so Johnny could continue to face fuck her. She didn’t expect him to pull out slowly, watch for a few seconds as his excess cum dribbled out of her, and then reposition himself at her wet cunt and thrust his still hard as a rock cock into her needy hole. He was usually spent by the time he came twice, but Kinzie wasn’t going to say no to some more attention!

The Boss was slow to pump into her but eventually caught up with Johnny, who at this point had thrown caution to the wind and was slamming his cock into her with reckless abandon. Occasionally he’d reach down and slap her face, Kinzie squeaking out joyfully as a small red mark formed on her cheeks. The Boss began to smack her as well, only his slaps were harder, faster, and located on her round behind, the sound reverberating through the room with each smack.

Kinzie felt like she might pass out from lack of oxygen, an overwhelming sense of sexual satisfaction, or both. She didn’t care. She’d wanted nothing more than to be abused, fucked, and utterly destroyed by stiff cocks for months, and now that it was finally happening, she wanted nothing more than to have this never end.

But sadly…she would be disappointed as she felt Johnny and The Boss both begin to pump into her a little faster. She braced herself for their cum, ready to taste Johnny’s load and feel the Boss fill her third hole. It was only a matter of time now!

Johnny was the first to blow, shoving his cock in as far as it would go and blasting his stream of jizz deep inside of her. As his cum hit her insides she felt herself shaking with an orgasm of her own, the spray being splashed about as The Boss continued to pound himself into her cunt. Johnny’s cum, filled her completely, some of it dribbling up from out of her esophagus and into her mouth and letting her taste the white, hot, satisfyingly sweet liquid.

As Johnny pulled himself out of her, she felt the Boss picking up the pace, ready to unload himself into her. She coughed for air as she felt him thrust into her one last time, feeling a substantial yet smaller load of cum shoot deep into her wet, waiting hole. It came quicker this time, but ultimately ended sooner, and when he was done, he let go of Kinzie slowly.

The sheer overwhelming sense of being pounded into made her legs weak as she tried to stand, Johnny having to catch her as she almost fell forward onto the floor. She coughed up a little bit of cum but assured the two of them that she was okay, catching her breath before she stood in front of them.

“Well?” The boss asked. “How was that, Kinzie?”

“For the sake of your egos, I’ll say satisfactory.” She bent down slowly, a motion that Johnny and the Boss both greatly approved of, and when she bent back up, she pointed her little remote at the two of them, returning their jumpsuits to their bodies. She then pointed it at herself and did the same, tucking the remote in her pocket before heading over to her laptop.

“Go tell Keith David I’m sorry for throwing stuff at him. I’ll get the coding finished for you guys in about an hour here, but if any of you want anything else added into this thing from now on, you’re gonna have to pay up. If you catch my drift. Got it?”

“That go for Matt Millar too?” Johnny joked.

Kinzie shot him with a deep, anger filled glare. “The next time you want something, Johnny, you’re getting pegged.” Johnny left the room with a worried look on his face, the Boss rolling on the floor with laughter.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you just read? Want to commission your own work? Follow me on Twitter for more information or check my profile to see how you can get in contact with me!
> 
> @Sir_Skullian  
> https://twitter.com/Sir_Skullian


End file.
